jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Death
Overview Deaths in Jailbreak occur when health points (HP or health) belonging to a specific player run out. When a player dies, they will lose all of their items and bounty if they are a criminal or prisoner. Criminals will respawn at a criminal base with nothing in their inventory. Police will spawn in Police Station 1 or 2, in the Prison Parking lot, the Military Base, or in the Security Office depending on the schedule with a pistol, handcuffs, taser and spike trap. Prisoners will respawn with nothing in the yard, cafeteria, or the telephone room; depending on the schedule, or in their cell (if they reset as a prisoner or criminal, or if they arrest/shoot too many innocent prisoners as police). Players will gain 5 XP (7 if they own the XP Boost Gamepass) for every player on the opposing team they kill. Health When players lose health, the health bar will become visible with a green color and then pale green. When the health bar is halfway from being killed, it will be colored yellow and then orange. If a player is very close to death, the bar will be colored red. If a player loses all their health points, (or classified as the bar turning completely white) the player’s avatar will perform the classic Roblox death animation of breaking into pieces (including the ‘OOF' sound.) However, Jailbreak has a different death system to Roblox so if your health bar is very close to 0 the death screen will still play and you'll still get respawned at the base(s). The lower your health, the slower you are, making it easier for police to arrest you. Police use this feature to their advantage frequently. Criminals must be careful of this feature during robberies as this can make them more susceptible to lethal obstacles such as lasers and cameras. Hitting the red zone in a health bar when performing a heist almost certainly means death as you won't be fast enough to jump with distance. Health will regenerate slightly after the player stops losing health. Health can regenerate faster by eating a donut. A donut will grant the player 20 health. Health can also regenerate faster by sitting at the stretcher of an Ambulance, which will heal the player 10 health per second. Quotes Quotes are seen after the player dies. These show a message in red text, normally saying something humiliating or funny to the player after death. "You lived a good life..." "Whoops." "Oops." "You died.." "Defeat" "Who writes these messages..." "Did you see that?" ":(" "..." "What did you do that for?" "???" "That was silly" "Better luck next time..." "Try harder next time." "You gave it your all." "Did you get that on camera?" "Whelp." Causes Of Death Listed below are all the possible methods of dying in Jailbreak and their effects: * Resetting. This will make revert criminals back to prisoners. The cop that was closest to the location of the reset will also receive the bounty. * Getting killed by the electric fences. Jumping on the fence at the prison was commonly used to teleport to the City Criminal Base after a prisoner escapes prison. * Running into the barbed wire at the Airport or Military Base. * Being shot or blown up by a player on the opposing team. (Players on the same team can kill by using Grenades, Drop-Bombs, or Missiles, as they all have friendly fire enabled). * Getting punched to death. * Standing in front of a Cargo Train or Passenger Train and getting hit by it. (Even in a vehicle, death is sometimes, inevitable) * Taking enough fall damage (usually occurs after being flung in the air). You can also die of fall damage even if landing on the River. * Falling or being flung off the map, either due to lag or glitchy vehicles. * Touching enough lasers/cameras/uranium to kill you in the Bank, Jewelry Store, Museum, or Power Plant. * Getting struck by lightning. This is a rare occurrence and only happens when you stay still for too long in an open area during a thunderstorm. * Arresting or shooting too many innocent prisoners. You will die and become a prisoner, then wait in your cell for 20 seconds. To do this, switch the team back to Police, and you should able to be police again. But, you'll still be going to be in the cell as a Police Officer for 20 seconds. * Being burned to death by the fires if standing for too long (est. 50 seconds if standing). Trivia * There is a glitch were the quote when you die still stays on the screen after you respawn. Category:Features